I'm Living
by ObsessiveCompulsive5699
Summary: Sequel to I'm Watching; Naruto became popular, threw it away because he fell the gay rebel, learned the life of a young hooker, outed to his friends and family, moved far away, and started a new life, all before even graduating from college. What's next?
1. Whose To Say

**Compulsive Noties**

**I actually got enough time I write and finish the first friggen chapter! Sorry if you've all given up on me. So, yeah, I'm not 100% sure where this story is going, but once it does get going, it'll get going. But OMG I switched to 1st person somewhere in the middle and had to go back re-write the whole second half. It was wayy annoying. I plan to put some lemons in here too ;D Bwahaha oh yes. After, of course, everything's fixed. -you'll get that statement once the chapter's been read.**

**By the way, anyone read some of my old works? Good. Don't. It's terrible. I think I should shoot my old self for thinking I was such a good writer. Because I wasn't. Anyone who DID read my old works and LIKE IT should be given a tolerance award. For reading terrible literature and liking it.  
**

* * *

"Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto asked, voice muffled by his emptying glass of alcohol.

"It's three am. On a Tuesday night. And you're at a bar. Don't you have work or something in the morning?" Sakura said, disappointment in her voice. "I'd like to know you explanation for this."

"I always come here when me and Sasuke fight. It's the only place that's open twenty-four seven." Naruto swirled around what was left of the liquid before setting down the cup. "I think you need an explanation as well."

"I was picking up Ino, she's in the car. I though you gave up drinking!" Sakura said, taking the seat next to him.

"Well, I did...but I starting again when Sasuke and I began fighting." A puzzled look crossed her face.

"Why on earth would you two fight? Last time I saw you, you were...there was a feeling anyone else could pick up just by standing next to you two."

"We've only been fighting for a few months. I've be come really insecure ever since my dad rejected me last year. It's been rough trying to move on. I had a really close knit family 'til I moved out."

"Awe, honey..." She said, reaching out her hand to rub his shoulder. "Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. Be proud of who you are!"

"That's what Sasuke tells me...then I say to him 'You have nothing to worry about, your moms always gone, and your brother's gay too!' Then he gets pissed off, and we yell at each other for an hour and a half before I slip off here to drowned my worries in drinks."

"In the mornings, do you make up?"

"Every Wednesday morning."

"So this is a weekly process."

"Every week it's something new. But it's okay...I don't mind fighting, because when we make up, I feel like we're closer then before. One day we'll stop fighting...then after all the pent up rage and insecurities, we'll just be able to be happy knowing how much each other cares."

"Oh shit." She stared at her phone and began to seethe. "Ino's still out in the car."

"If Ino's anything like she used to be, you've got nothing to worry about. She's a heavy duty drinker, she's probably out cold."

"Probably. But I this is a sketchy neighborhood. I don't want to leave her out there, alone, unconscious."

"No...you'd better get her home." Sakura pulled out a pen and took his hand to scribble something on it. She kissed his hand and folded it shut.

"Call me anytime you need someone to talk to. My phone's always on." She smiled her Sakura smile and twisted off her stool and floated away. Looking back she waved goodbye before exiting the bar. He looked at his hand and sighed, it had been some time since he'd seen Sakura and she was looking well. He looked at the bar tender a young lady, barely legal. She smiled as she finished up drying an empty glass.

"Well, I know I wasn't really in your conversation, but...you should go to him. I'm sure he's worried, or feels sorry for what he said...or did..."

"Your a sweet girl." He said, hoping she understood his oddly worded thank you. He stood up and watched a group of bulky men leave the same way Sakura had. They were loud and very pushy. He'd seen them there...a few times before, he guessed it was a normal hang out spot of them. When the coast was clear, he began out that way, too. As he walked to his car, he noticed their group still lingering around. He hurried to his car, the men reminding me much of the jocks he used to hang around. People could be so cruel.

But to his dismay, he was spotted, and stopped.

"Hey there...Mr. Fairy! I heard you chatting it up with that-that pink haired chick..." His words were loud, and slurred. All of them seemed about as drunk as the main speaker, and easily surrounded Naruto. "So your gay, huh?"

"Well, yes. I don't see why that gives you the right to block me from my car." He leaned in swaying a bit, breathing heavy. Naruto could see the sweat on his face, and smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I don't like gay people." He spat, before he felt a force push him to the ground. It was a hard punch to the face, but it couldn't have came from the guy who was talking. Probably from the guy next to him. Naruto tasted blood in his mouth and realized what was going on. He felt a kick to his stomach, and coughed, a second kick to his back and tears welled up in his eyes. A third kick to his leg that didn't hurt as bad as the others. A fourth to his face, and he felt something snap, and a tooth wiggle loose. A serge of pain traveled through his entire body, pushing him to release anything left in his stomach onto the ground next to him. The taste of blood got stronger, he began to weep as the pain increased. A stomp came down and he felt his leg snap, and a fifth kick ensured a broken rib. He looked up at them and they smiled.

"You gays are despicable." The man said, actually spitting onto Naruto's face. A final kick came to my arm and he felt that bone snap, too. Crying now as he lay on the ground, he realized he was bleeding in his mouth, and slowly began to grow hazy. Before he slowly slipped from consciousness, he heard a quiet scream, probably louder then he comprehend, and saw a slender figure enter his gaze before reality dissipated and blackness took over.

-:-

Naruto opened his heavy eye lids, and moaned softly from small aches still inhabiting his body. He tried to sit up but slowly saw his surroundings and realized it be best if he stayed where he sat. Besides him was a few balloons, saying variations of 'Get well soon!', and on the foot of his bed lay a sleepy bluenette, whose head was faced away.

"Sasuke..." He said, his voice hoarse, and throat some what hurting. He looked down and saw only one unwrapped limb on my upper body and lower body. Using the lazy, unhurt arm he opened his hospital gown to see his torso wrapped up like a cold baby.

"Holy hell, your awake!" Sasuke nearly shouted, stretching before leaping out of his chair. Quickly he rushed to my face, kissing from ear to ear, missing no place on my cheeks, and mouth. He stopped abruptly as Naruto was in the midst of struggling to keep up. "Don't you ever...ever, fucking do that to me again. We're never fighting again, and if you return to that bar for one second, I will kill you myself." Naruto smiled.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Sasuke-kun." He smiled, realizing there was also bandage on his face. He lifted his hand and touched the bandage. Naruto groaned.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Something hurts? I can have them pump you with meds!"

"No...no...my money maker...it's broken!" Sasuke smiled. Shaking his head, and sitting down. He grabbed my hand and sighed, sitting back down. "So how long have I been out?"

"Just around a day or so." A doctor said, coming in. "You've bruised a few bones, and broken one of your ribs. That was quite an altercation!"

"But...I thought they all were broken, I mean...I felt snapping."

"The brain is a stronger muscle then we give it credit for. You see, you probably felt snapping, but it was only shock from being hurt the way you were. This will take only but four to six weeks to fix. But your broken rib will take a few months. We'll have you ready to go home in a few days." The doctor said, smiling before exiting the room.

"What happened? All I heard was that you'd been found in a bar parking lot, beaten to a bloody pulp." Naruto sighed. Sasuke yanked his hand and he looked at him. "Why did they beat you up?"

"I saw Sakura at the bar, and she gave me her number..."

"Yeah, I know, she was the first one they called, in fact, she's on her way back from picking up a few things from her house. She called me right after when she found your phone in your pocket." Naruto licked his chapped lips, and hoped he wouldn't bring it up again.

"Naruto...what happened...really?" Naruto began to make circles with one of his fingers, having escaped being bandaged up.

"When did you know you were gay..." Sasuke let go of his hand, and took off his leather jacket, scooting his chair closer to Naruto's. He kicked out his legs and flipped back his hair. God he was still enthralling. Naruto assumed Sasuke was still in thought when he re-placed his hand in Naruto's and looked over at him.

"I'm gonna say when I was eight, and my brother decided to randomly place me in wrestling. He said if there was any 'man' left in me, this would probably blow it out of the water. After I would wrestle, I would feel...welNaruto, tremendously, and his cough nearly scared the shit out of Sasuke, it was still a happy moment. Once the pain in his abdomen ceased, he looked back over at him and smiled. "No, but I was always a little off."

"It's okay, I love you for it." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto, although it could almost be classified as a peck, it had just the right amount of passion.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Naruto took a deep breath, trying hard to avoid the thought.

"I was walking out of the bar...and I was stopped by a group a men, who over hear my conversation with Sakura about me and you fighting, and were offended by me being gay..."

"What." Now, any grammar teacher would tell you this was incorrect. There should have been a question mark after this word, but there wasn't. This was not a question, but a statement. In all actuality he wasn't saying 'What', he was saying 'Like hell if they'll do it again when I'm done with them.'

"I'm fine! Look, I'm all fixed up now, no need to go-" Naruto watched as the smile he'd once held high on his face dwindle down to nothing more then a scowl.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto." Sasuke said, now in a bad mood. As if it wasn't bad enough, Sakura came into the room, all happy and cheery with a cake.

"Oh, Naruto-"

"Put the cake down, and hurry your happy ass up, we've got something to do." He said, letting go of Naruto's hand. The bllond sighed, and let his head hang low.

"Listen, Sasuke, let's not do anything irrational! I'd much rather you-" Sasuke turned to face him, with a look that said it all.

"You know what Naruto, all my life I was teased and taunted for my sexuality, and now I'm adult. So I'm going to handle this in an adult manner. I'd rather be thrown in jail for beating someone up, then let you take the beating. It's about time I put my foot down, and your not going to be the one to suffer." Naruto wasn't even sure Sasuke knew what he was saying, but Sakura followed orders, to make Sasuke less irritable if anything. Both disappeared out the door.

Naruto sat there in the bed. Just sat there...feeling useless. His phone rattled on the small table next to me. He reached over with his good arm and flipped it open. It was a text message from Sakura.

_He's mad because he thinks it's his fault...you guys fighting was the reason you were at the bar last night..._

And for the first time, Naruto couldn't do anything.

* * *

**Reviews make chapters come faster!**


	2. Itachi

**Compulsive Noties**

**Golly you guys, I'm so sorry I disapeared! I was in the midst of trying to write the chapter and suddenly I could no longer write anything! For weeks! Everything turned out like crap...and I mean this chapter is pretty crappy too, but it moves the plot forward. And I understand it feels rushed, but that's the feeling I want you to get. Like your being push about to fast in a wheelbarrow. If you don't get the feeling then Sasuke's a bad story teller. Because he's practicly telling to story himself.**

**BTW**

**haha means mom; Hahaoya means mother.**

* * *

"Sasuke. Pull the car over." Sasuke's pressure to the steering wheel made small slits in the fabric under his finger tips. "Do you even know where your going? I'm telling you-" Sakura was interrupted by the swift jerk of the car into an alleyway. Sasuke slammed on the breaks, and glared from the corner of his eye.

"Shut the hell up." He raged, teeth jammed together in an uncomfortable fashion. "Can you tell me whose laying in a hospital bed." More of a statement then a question, Sakura ignored him and lightly pressed her tiny fingers against his chest hard enough to push him to the back of his seat. Actually she wasn't pushing at all, it was more of a guiding motion then an actual push. But he went back, took a deep breath trying to regain his composure.

"He's in the hospital because a couple of homophobic assholes decided it'd be fun to go on drunken rampage. I don't believe you had anything to do with _that_. Am I wrong?"

"Doesn't matter if I wasn't there, lending a hand in hurting him. He was at that god damn bar because we were fighting. If I hadn't have yelled at him, he wouldn't have left."

"It had nothing to do with you. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think you need stop making this about you. Something you don't realize your doing and do all the time. Right now, the where abouts of this stupid men, _are none of your concern_. There's nothing you can do to change what happened last night. There's nothing you _need _to do, except go back to Naruto." Her words, though nearly venomous, were truthful, and had all the right intentions. Sasuke unclenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

"I-"

"No, no you don't anything. There's a lot of things you two seem to skip, seem to try and mess up. Because your such polar opposites, you both feel the need to pick at each other's scabs. Just stop. All you two ever do is beg and plead for the other one to give their heart and soul. Once everything goes great you begin to fight. Just be happy, and_ shut the hell up_." She sounded bitter, but everything that escaped her lips was honest, and made no means of disappearing. "I hate to be the mean friend, but...you need to be a man and go back to Naruto's side. He's hurt and there's no if, ands, or buts about it. Instead of running away from the sight, to go crack skulls and blame yourself, turn this car around and go home to Naruto. Just go." Sasuke nodded, finally understanding what Sakura was trying to say. He began to back the car up.

"Sakura?" He said, a little softer, his head over his shoulder trying not to run into anything.

"Yes, Sasuke?" He braked, now back on the street to turn and look at her.

"You-I...Thanks." She smiled, and patted his shoulder,

"Your welcome, but I think you have someone else you need to talk to." Sasuke gave one single nod before pressing down on the gas peddle.

-:-

"Your back!" Naruto called, reaching out with his one good arm. Sasuke walked over to Naruto, who was acting much like a child calling his mother over. Sakura stayed in the doorway, arms folded. Sasuke stood over Naruto's hurt body, as Naruto tried, but failed, to bring Sasuke a bit closer. Finally after a few minutes of Naruto struggling, he gave up, and Sasuke leaned over and peck him. But Naruto being in the condition he was in, and still yearned to make up with Sasuke completely. Sasuke backed up, but Naruto caught him by his hair and pulled him back into the kiss. A smile graced the edges of Sasuke's lips as he let his hands fall on either side of Naruto.

"Call me." Sakura whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment as she turned to leave. Sasuke gave a thumbs up in her direction, still attached to Naruto's mouth.

When Sasuke finally broke free from Naruto's grip, Sasuke wiped his mouth off.

"I'd love to stay and suck face, but I have to leave." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Why?"

"I need to go shower before I go out to dinner with my stupid brother." Sasuke said, somewhat shuddering. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"We have to discuss visiting my mother. For mother's day?"

"Ahh. Can't you do that over the phone though?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded.

"That's what I said, but Itachi...Itachi will find any reason to see me." Sasuke sighed, and rubbed Naruto's hand with his thumb. "If we...I had wanted you to come...but you can't now..." Sasuke looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, Sasu-kun, I'm only a phone call away!"

"Like you have any service in a building like this. But I'll be back tomorrow. And the next day...and the next..."

"Until I get better?" Naruto smiled, and Sasuke nodded. "Well, I don't plan on staying here for long, and I don't think they plan on keeping me long." Sasuke leaned in a second time and pressed a last kiss on Naruto before turning to leave.

"And Naruto,"

"Hm?"

"I love you, baka." Sasuke said, over his shoulder. Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"I love you, too, teme."

-:-

Unlocking the door, Sasuke stumbled in to their home. It was so quiet with out Naruto there. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but something about this silence was different then the other ones.

Usually when Naruto was out, Sasuke could enjoy the silence, but knowing that Naruto wasn't here because he was hurt and in the hospital, just made the whole silence a little bit quieter. A little more lonelier. Sasuke would have rather have been in the hospital room then alone in their house. Minus Naruto.

Maybe he should shower...maybe he should...masturbate?

Before seeing Itachi? No...he'd smell it like a small child would smell cookies. Although kissing Naruto had made him somewhat...in the mood for something...

Was Sasuke's phone ringing?

"Hello?" He asked, placing the small device next to his ear.

"Otōto...you aren't going to skip our little meeting are you? Because we do have to discuss Hahaoya."

"You know she's probably going to celebrate her birthday in Vegas like she always does. I don't wanna get dragged down there just to-"

"Ah, ah, ah! We're to speak of Hahaoya plans at the restaurant." Sasuke sighed, and flipped the phone shut. The conversation was over. Fuck the shower.

-:-

Sasuke sat down in the chair before him. Across the table sat Itachi who was obviously in his own little world.

"So. **Itachi**..."Sasuke stressed his brother's name, in hopes of catching his attention.

"Huh, what? Oh, Hello, Otōto!"

"Itachi, cut the shit. I don't wanna be here, my boyfriend's in the hospital, and I'm on the brink of insanity trying not to become an emotional wreck."

"Damn. I guess we can reschedule this for-"

"**No**. We're doing this now. You know what we're going to do for haha's birthday? We're flying out to Vegas, saying Hi, buying her a drink, and letting her do whatever the fuck she wants all week."

"But-But..."

"Do you have any questions, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, picking up a fork and stabbing it in Itachi's leg under the table. "Good, call me later." Itachi's face fell, and he let out a small whimper. Standing up and turning around, Sasuke ran in to a man coming the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The man said, backing up. "Wait a second...Sasuke?" The man asked.

"Oh fuck." Sasuke said, recognizing the face as soon as he saw it.

* * *

**Sorry this sucked.**


	3. Out Of The Hospital Into Hot Water

**Compulsive Notes**

**Oh gosh...do you see that Up there! 'Notes'. NOTES! not noties! Do you know what that means. it mean "oh shit. something bad's gonna happen." And yes, the plot picks up in this chapter. I'm sorry. Dx  
**

* * *

Sasuke sighed and covered his face with his hands. There was no doubt that if he didn't get out of that restaurant soon, he was going to strangle someone.

"Sasuke, long time no see! Why are you covering your face." Sasuke rubbed his eyes before letting them fall from his face and folded into each other.

"Kiba. So nice to see you again." Sasuke wasn't trying to sound so...awful? Perhaps that was the word he was looking for but as of right now, he didn't really care. Kiba, who was obviously about to offer him a hug, let his arms fall to his side again.

"How's...life?" Sasuke kept his mouth shut, so he wouldn't blurt out 'It'd be much better if you weren't in it right now.' But thought it best not to make any enemies today.

"Sasuke, whose this fine gentlemen, here?" Itachi asked, walking to Sasuke's side, before putting out his hand. "I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." He said, smiling. Kiba smiled back and shook the taller man's hand.

"So nice to meet you, Itachi-san." Kiba said, letting go of the bigger hand.

"Yes, yes, and you as well."

"Oh, Itachi?" Sasuke, began, hearing a mummer slip from Itachi's throat, acknowledging that he was listening. "Could you do me a favor, nii-san, and go the fuck away?" Sasuke asked, putting on his best smile. Itachi's face fell, and he nodded, before walking away.

"Well, he seemed nice." Sasuke returned his gaze to the brunette who was obviously unaware of how much Sasuke wanted to rip that tie off his fragile neck and hang him above a table.

"Yeah...listen I'd love to stay here and chit-chat, but I need to go home and shower before I go to sleep only to bear another day of watching my dear Naruto sit in a hospitable bed." Sasuke paused, letting the sarcasm drip into the conversation. "You have a good one, Kiba." He nearly spat, taking a step forward only to be stopped by a hand on his forearm.

"Wait...you're...still with..." Kiba struggled out.

"With Naruto? Yes." Sasuke stated, trying to escaped the oddly strong grip. Finally he gave up as he realized he was trapped by the day dreaming man. "If you want to talk, can we at least go outside?" Kiba's trance was broken with these words and let go of the arm.

"Oh...yeah..." Sasuke began to exit the building, passing many groups of people as fast as he could. Once he got outside he leaned up against the side of the building, wishing he had some sort of addiction to ease his stress. "So how is he?"

"Naruto? Well, he's in the hospital right now...he got his ass handed to him by a bunch of drunk assholes."

"Oh my god...is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine, I just wish it hadn't happened, you know? He was...I...yeah he's fine." Kiba let his eyes fall to the ground as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know...back in high school-"

"Listen Kiba, I'm sure you could fill a whole god damn novel with Naruto related high school stories. And I'm sorry things worked out the way they did. But the fact of the matter is, me and Naruto have a life together now. Things happen for a reason, and I'd prefer if you didn't weasel your way into our life. I have enough problems without worrying if my boyfriend's ex potential lover is going to try and steal him from me. So please, **please,** leave me be. Leave us be. And above all, leave Naruto be." Sasuke said, pushing himself from the wall and sauntering over to his car. There was no way he'd sit there and listen to this guy talk about his stupid broken heart.

"You know, Sasuke," Kiba called after him. Sasuke froze in front of his car door waiting. "I'll never understanding why he chose you over me. Never." Sasuke stayed frozen as he listened to the footsteps disappear into the building. The words seeped into his ear drums and meandered a bit. What did Kiba mean he's never understand...what had Naruto and him been through to make Kiba seem like the more worthy opponent?

The statement lingered in the air, even as Sasuke began his short trip home. The statement followed Sasuke into his home, into their home, and into bed with Sasuke. The statement effectively took Naruto's place in their bed, and curled up next to Sasuke, replaying itself over, and over, and over again.

_'I'll never understanding why he chose you over me.'_

It made sense though. Did it not? They had been friends for years, they had to have been through thick and thin with each other, and yet, even when Kiba fell for his best friend and hid it oh so well from the oblivious blond, Sasuke still got away with Naruto. Sasuke still ended up the victor, even without the army of artillery Kiba had built up. And Kiba had to just let Naruto go. Sasuke let his eyelids drop close as he let the truth sink in.

To much had occurred today to just fall right asleep, although that was exactly what Sasuke wanted to to, and needed more then he could put into words.

-:-

"So what happened at the dinner with Itachi?" Naruto asked, slipping into his jeans.

"Before we start talking about the dinner, would you like to tell me why your no longer wearing the hospital gown?"

"You're taking me home today!" Naruto said, cheerily. "I should have gone home yesterday, but because I had been knocked out for that day, and still a bit in shock the next, the doctors wanted to keep me over night for observation." Naruto said, pulling the teeshirt over his head, carefully as to not hurt the rib he had broken, and his broken nose.

"When did you learn all this?"

"After you left yesterday. Will you put my shoe on, it hurts to bend forward the far." Sasuke nodded, pushing the sock over his lover's foot, followed by the shoe, still in a state of confusion.

"So...your okay?" Sasuke asked, putting on the other sock and shoe.

"Obviously okay enough to go home!" Naruto lifted his leg and took Sasuke's hands from where they sat, pulling Sasuke up close enough for a kiss. "I can go home now, and you don't have to sleep alone." Sasuke could barely call what he slept with last night, alone. Even words can inhabit a space in such a way making even the loneliest person feel crowded. Naruto placed his hand back in Sasuke's and stood up, dragging the other man out the door.

"Don't you have anything else besides this?" Sasuke asked, motioning to the clothing already on Naruto's figure.

"It's just 'Get Well' balloons, stuffed animals, all kinds of shit I really don't need. And I'm not even sure who I got it from." Sasuke sighed, realizing he'd just spend fifty dollars on nothing items for Naruto. They stopped at the front desk as Naruto checked out. Sasuke considered if he could possibly fuck Naruto while still having him in this state. Could it be possible to rattle him to much? Could he break his dear Naruto?

"Sasuke!" Naruto nearly yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

"Sorry..." Sasuke said. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand again and the two of them walked out of the huge building. Sasuke pulled his phone out of his pocket to see it was nearly mid-day. "Wow it's still early..."

"Yes it is, which means we can go out to a real lunch, instead of that nasty hospital food." Naruto looked pleading over at Sasuke whose face was nearly emotionless. "Is that a yes...?"

"Naruto...I ran into Kiba yesterday." Sasuke stated, feeling Naruto go limp and stop where he stood.

"What'd he say?" Naruto said, suddenly monotone.

"Well...he asked how you were, and I told him you were in the hospital. He asked me why and I told him you got beat up. Soon after he tried to start talking about the two of you in high school, but I stopped him and asked him if he would just leave you and me alone."

"Sasuke. What...what did he **say?**" Naruto asked, knowing there was one minute detail Sasuke was forgetting.

"He said he didn't understand how you could choose me over him." Sasuke said, lips pursed. Before Naruto could say anything else he began to walk away. Opening the door and sitting down in the driver's seat, he waited. Waited and wondered why all the sudden this became such a big deal. Why Naruto was slowly making his way over to the car instead of the usual quick step he always seemed to have. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

Naruto was hiding something, and Sasuke couldn't put his finger on what it was, but dammit, he was about to find out. Sasuke's breath became irregular, his hands began to shake, and his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest.

Naruto opened the door and settled in the seat next to Sasuke, as his phone began to ring.

"Are you going to answer it?" Sasuke asked the blond, who looked like he was shaking, too. Naruto shook his head looking at the caller ID. Sasuke took the phone and looked to see who it was.

**-Kiba Calling-**

Sasuke took a deep breath and flipped open the phone before pressing it to his ear.

"Naruto you're starting to make me sick. Just when are you going to tell Sasuke you cheated on him. Just because our fling is over, doesn't mean you should leave him in the dark." Sasuke dropped the phone and Naruto looked over at him, pleading, yet again, but this time for a different reason.

"Sasu-kun...I'm...I'm sorry..."

* * *

**How..why..NARUTO! How could you...I mean...Sasuke loved, LOVES you! One fight isn't an excuse for...this...**


	4. Sakura You Devil You

**Compulsive Notes.**

**So I can't actually go back to saying 'Noties' yet, but time fixes everything, ne? That's the way I see it. Well I actually think this chapter is slowly handing this story up to the climax. Next chapter things will for sure happen. Oh yes. Strangulation, check. Hate, check. Love, check. Party, check. Alcohol, we'll get back to you on that one. Haha...  
**

* * *

"You're...sorry..." Sasuke whispered, hearing a tiny voice repeat the word 'Hello'. "I gave you..._everything_...and you ch-cheated on me?"

"Sasuke, listen! I...i-it was late! I was drunk off my rocker, he was there...I don't remember it at all. All I remember is waking up that morning next him, and a missed phone call from you! It was stupid..."

"Yeah...yeah it was." Sasuke said in a quiet voice before opening the door and standing up, realizing he had yet to leave the front of the hospital. Sasuke held in his screams and just shook his head in disbelief. He felt hands on his body and froze. "Don't **fucking **touch me. Just...don't!" Sasuke choked out. "You...you were...you were with...with another man? With...Kiba? Kiba?" The words rolled off of Sasuke tongue and into Naruto's ears like snakes. If Sasuke wasn't frustrated and pissed off before, he sure was now. He began to walk, ever so slowly, past the blond.

"I...I don't know what happened! I wasn't thinking clearly! It was a mistake!" Naruto called out, tears beading up in his eyes. Even though Sasuke was only a few inches away, he felt the need to yell, like yelling would fix everything. Yelling would make Sasuke understand. Naruto's whole body shook with fear, with anger, with regret.

"You're right. It was a mistake. In fact...all of this was a mistake. Loving you was a mistake." Sasuke walked passed Naruto coldly, as he began to sob. Sasuke balled up his fist and slammed it into the roof of his car, as he stood sandwiched between the door and the body. "Just tell me...when did this happen."

"Two weeks ago...when we were fighting about how you never listen." Sasuke moved his hand from the brand new dent on the hood of his car. "Please Sasuke, it's...I love you..."

"Don't talk to me, Naruto. Don't call...don't stop by. Just...stay away. I'll have Sakura get you your filthy stuff. You can have it all back. Just don't come near me again." Sasuke said, getting in the car.

Had he taken it to far? Maybe. But did he care? Not even a little. Sasuke was so angry he couldn't see straight. It wasn't just that Naruto had...been with someone else, it was that Naruto had been with Kiba. Sasuke could get over Naruto cheating. Sasuke knew what it was like to slip up, he knew what it was like to want to see what was on the other side. Just to wonder. To sometimes feel the need to...explore. But that wasn't it.

What was really getting to Sasuke? What was it that was driving him insane, that was making his vision go awry, making his hands shake so violently, making his heart claw at his chest cavity? What was making Sasuke so boiling hot, he had to roll down the window?

Naruto was drunk. Not just that he was drunk, but that he had been drinking at the bar. Naruto was drunk, drinking, and crossing paths with Kiba. **Kiba**. _Kiba_ who he belonged with. Because that was it, Sasuke knew he had gotten Naruto by some shot in the dark, that to Kiba, Naruto was the one that got away. And even if Kiba was completely sober when he got Naruto in his possession, or just as drunk, Kiba was there. And convinced Naruto to follow him into bed. The worst part? Naruto was at the bar because Sasuke and him were fighting. He was always at the bar after a fight. Always at _that_ bar...something bad was always happening at that bar.

In the end, Sasuke had caused Naruto to cheat, just like he had caused Naruto to go to the hospital...to get into that fight. He drove Naruto away. He was driving away from Naruto now. All that was running through Sasuke's mind was the thought, the idea alone that Naruto could get so drunk that he could be convinced to sleep with someone else. And not just anyone, with Kiba. What the hell was Kiba doing in their town anyways? It wasn't like they're moved just down the street! Sasuke and Naruto has specifically moved away from all that was in their ho-hum town.

Sasuke and Naruto. The names together just didn't seem right anymore. Sasuke needed to talk to Naruto. Sasuke needed to know more about about this night...but of course, it wasn't like Naruto would remember. It wasn't like Sasuke really wanted to know. But Sasuke bet Kiba could. Kiba was probably the smoothest talking man in that bar, Kiba probably used every technique he had to just to get Naruto's attention. But it wasn't that hard. Getting Naruto's attention was never that hard to catch.

Just the idea made Sasuke want to vomit. Or break a window...he couldn't put his finger on it. But as of right now, he couldn't bear to look at Naruto, he could bear to look at Kiba. In fact, Sasuke couldn't even look at anyone! He didn't want to look at anyone anymore. He didn't want anyone to see him. He wanted to lock himself in his house...their house...his house! It was his house, and Naruto was out. Out of the house, and out of Sasuke's life. He could drop him cold turkey. He could quit his favorite addiction. Sasuke could move on. That's exactly what Sasuke would do, he'd turn off his phone, lock the door, turn off the light, and lay in his bed for a while. He didn't have to converse with anyone...except Sakura...he needed Sakura.

-:-

"It's been three weeks. Has he answered a call yet?" Naruto asked wiping away recent tears as Sakura took the seat next to Naruto's nearly unused feet.

"Not a one. I've tried calling him three times a day everyday, and he hasn't answered at all! He won't talk to me, and I'm not sure why." Sakura lied, knowing she'd have to tell him the truth sometime. She sighed and looked over at her clearly upset friend. She needed to convince him that her and Sasuke weren't talking, though. This was all a part of her plan.

"Because he's suppose to give you my stuff. So he can completely cut me out of his life..." He trailed off before starting to sob again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." She said, rubbing his knee. Just as she did, she felt a vibration in her pocket. Pulling out the small device, she glanced at the LCD screen seeing Sasuke's name flashing colorfully. "I'll be right back." She said, before jumping up to run into the other room.

"Hi, Sasu-kun. Listen, I still don't know where he is..."

"Where could he be, Sakura-chan! It's not like someone could just fall off the face of the earth! We don't have many friends around these parts besides you! And unless he's with...well...you-know-who...I'm not sure where else he could be! I bet you the only reason he went missing was so that he wouldn't have to take his stuff...so...so he could still be a part of my life!" He barked.

"Stop yelling, Sasuke. It's only been three weeks, I'm sure he'll reappear-"

"Three weeks?" He shouted so loudly Sakura had to pull her ear from the phone.

"Yes, three weeks."

"God...time escapes me when I'm isolated."

"Him too..." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, I'm sure it escaped him too! But I'm sure we'll find him. He couldn't have gotten far."

"In three weeks? Are you fucking serious? He could have gone to Taiwan for all we know! He could be living it up with some other guy half way around the world!"

"**Sasuke**."

"**What.**"

"Did you ever think for one second, maybe, just maybe, Naruto was hurting inside just like you? That maybe he's out there...not that far...just crying his eyes out?"

"Maybe he is...maybe he isn't. Either way...I'm not sure how I'll react when I do see him again. I'm not sure if I'm...angry with him, or so upset with out him in my life."

"I know...but you have to understand, when you see him again, it will be just as it's suppose to be. You can't deny you love him. He can't deny he loves you. It's important you both know that. Sasuke it's unfair to try and think you don't deserve each other back. And as the old saying goes, when you love something let it go, if it was meant to be it will come back to you, and stay with you forever. If Naruto comes back to you, Sasuke, he's yours forever. He's all yours. And you know just as well I know, that he'll never make the same mistake again."

"Thank you, Sakura." She nodded as if he could see her through the phone. "Now listen to me, I'm going to have a small party with a few friends at my house this weekend. Will you come?"

"...I don't know...I mean...sure...do-do you think...Naruto will be there?"

"I can't be sure..." She lied. "Well I have something to attend to, but I'll be sure to call you back soon, alright?"

"Bye, see you...?"

"Friday." She smiled, hanging up the phone and returning her attention to the sobbing sounds leaking in through the door that she quickly opened. "Naru-chan?" He sniffed and looked pver at her as she entered the room.

"What?"

"You know what we need to do? We need to get you back out there. So what do you say champ?"

"Sakura. This is not pee-wee football. This is...this is the love life that I destroyed!" He trailed off back into sobs.

"Naruto! We can fix this! Come on; I'm going to throw you a party. We're going to have it right here. This Friday. And you know what?" He sniffed again.

"What?"

"You're going to have a good time. I'll make things all better. Alright?" Naruto just nodded.

* * *

** You better nod bitch! The only reason your in the prediciment is because you decided it was a good idea to do Kiba! Stupid whore...**

**Wow...that was mean....HA  
**


	5. Together

**Compulsive Noties!**

**Yay! I can go back to saying Noties! But Alas, with me good news comes with bad news. I'm afraid, yet again without warning, I've ended the story. Dx I didn't mean to I swear. I had a note written out on how the last FEW chapters would be, and everything ended up being mashed into this lovely peice. I hope it turned out well. By the way, I'd like to note, me and Obsessive have kinda somewhat matching stories. NaruSasu happy; Naru cheats; Sasu cries; Everyone ends up --- Oh can't tel you that part yet :D**

* * *

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you could make it!" Sakura pipped, as Sasuke closed the car door behind his worn body. "You look tired." He shrugged.

"You know me, I've always been a night crawler, but lately, I've just been so caught up in things I haven't been able to get to sleep. At all...Insomnia, is that what they call it?"

"I'm not sure...I'd have to look it up to know." She said, hearing a small grunt of understanding. She caught his arm as he tried to walk away. "How are you holding up?" She watched his eyes meander away from hers and over to the moon hanging behind her.

"Well. I guess. I'd just like the chance to talk to him again. Having this time away from him...I'm not sure if I'm numb from everything...or so infuriated I can't...I don't know what I want anymore." She let go and the both of them began to walk in to the house together.

"Do you want to see him again?" She asked, pausing momentarily in front of the door.

"Yes. That I don't doubt anymore."

"Well there's something I must do first." She said. Sakura stepped in front of Sasuke as he was about to reach for the door nob. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons before placing it to her ear.

"Sakura, I-" She put a finger in his face, and she listening to the phone ring. Sasuke heard a familiar voice say hello quietly before she put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Then it hit him. Sasuke couldn't forget that voice, that questioning tone, the word ringing in his ear as he swirled the information around in his brain that his one and only lover had once chosen another. He could never forget that day.

"Tell him, Kiba. Tell him what you told me."

"Tell who? Sakura, you're a nut case, why did you even call me?" Now the tone changed. Kiba was frustrated, and Sasuke was noticing his own short fuse.

"Tell Sasuke about that night."

"Sakura I don't see how this is relevant to present..." Sasuke trailed off, trying to remain calm. Though his imagination wandered; Wandered into sick thoughts of what it would be like to strangle the brunette. Watch the light slowly fade from his eyes. Better yet, stab him. See the crimson puddle around his toes. Sit as the savage began to beg for his life. Though he entertained those ideas, Sakura was probably on to something.

"Oh. It's you, Sasuke..." Kiba said, sounding more apologetic then infuriated.

"Yes, it is. Now tell him what you told me about the night." A long silence sustained, followed by a sigh and...finally he spoke up.

"Naruto doesn't remember much...because he passed out right as we were leaving the bar. He thinks we slept together because that's what I told him...it's not one hundred percent a lie. But...he wasn't really...it's not like he had the chance to say no." Kiba chuckled nervously, obviously knowing that if Sasuke didn't completely hate him before, they were never going to be even acquaintances now.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sasuke said, watching the phone flip shut and ending the call. "I"m suppose to believe that none of this is Naruto's fault because he got romp roaring drunk, passed out, and ended up in Kiba's bed! Does that mean...he just...raped him?" Sasuke asked, nearly yelling.

"I-"

"No! You nothing! We have to find him, we have to-" And just as Sasuke was about to turn and get back in his car, said blond opened the door. So picture this for a moment, if you haven't already, an angry Sasuke about to search the city like a comb through hair for Naruto. Who has just materialized behind the, now open, door Sakura is standing in front of.

"N...Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, never feeling such a drain of emotions. All the anger pulsating through his veins disappeared. And for some reason, all he could feel right then and there was relief. Sakura pushed past Naruto, and into the house. Naruto walked toward Sasuke slowly, feeling something in him that had been quiet for some time now.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and looked at the empty eyes for only a millisecond before claiming Sasuke's lips once again. And like the first time they touched, Naruto felt the spark carry him asunder. Breaking the long awaited kiss, Naruto put his hand in Sasuke's. Without a word, they agreed it was best if they left.

Naruto took Sasuke's keys and backed out of the drive way. And things blurred for Sasuke, an unusual happening, until he found himself sitting in the parking lot of a McDonalds munching on a burger in silence.

"...So you talked to him didn't you." Naruto asked.

"I guess that's what you could call it." Sasuke responded, sinking his teeth into the burger once again.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Do I..." Sasuke chuckled, "Do I forgive you..." Naruto set down his food, and chased Sasuke's hand into the bag, catching it and pulling it back out. Naruto put the hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the middle knuckle.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry." Naruto whispered. "Let's start over. Not all over...just a bit. To the beginning...when things were premature. Let's re-grow. You wanna do that?" Sasuke didn't answer. His eyes weren't even on Naruto as he begged him for a second chance. Sasuke's eyes were on the white wall in front of him. The white wall just beyond the windshield. It took Sasuke a whole minute before he did look over at Naruto, who was still holding his hand.

"Naruto did I ever tell you about my drug addiction?" Sasuke asked, watching Naruto's face become horrified as he shook his head. "Ten years old and an orange bottle of little white pills that seemed to always be with Mother Dearest. Except one time." Sasuke began, finishing off his hamburger. Naruto set back in his seat, preparing himself for another horror story.

"Go on..."

"I mean, I'm sure you had to wonder, why exactly I needed so much money, right? For what reason would I need to put myself through the hell of giving that older man the satisfaction he so longed for that he'd pay hundreds of dollars to a child. The only one who could fill his sick, sick needs."

"Well, I'm not going to lie, it did cross my mind a time or two...why would you sell your body when you could get some sort of job, any other kind of job, to obtain money. But...you just don't ask things like that. You know?"

"No, Naruto, your right. It doesn't make any sense at all, without the missing link: drugs. Oh yes, to top off being fatherless, brotherless, and most importantly motherless, broke, crazed, and all this under the age of 14, I was addicted to prescription drugs. And boy did my clients enjoy that detail. Because honestly, what more could you ask for in a little _fucking_ child. What more could you ask.

"When I was tight on cash, or just wanted a free high, I'd call up one of the many willing participants to drop by for a quickie in exchange for a few little pills. Because honestly, what was ten minutes of shame, regret, and unforgettable pain a trip to far, far away land...for about five years drugs, sex, depression, and loneliness consumed my life. Until I couldn't take it anymore and decided I needed to stop."

"So...wait I'm confused. This totally doesn't make any sense to how you ended up at my school." Naruto asked, balling up his trash and shoving it in the bag.

"When I told my mom about my secret life, it struck her that she'd been living a lie trying to convince herself that I was fine, and took me to get help. It took a eight months to become sober, but when you want something bad enough...you work for it. But I have to remind you, it wasn't the worst thing I'd ever been through, just the most painful. When I was actually able to go to a real high school, that bully got me kicked out."

"Ahh, see that part I remember."

"So there. That's everything."

"Well thank you for sharing that part of your life with me...but...as much as I appreciate it, I don't understand why your suddenly doing it now." Finally turning away from the wall he'd been staring at blanking the entire time he'd been talking, he looked into Naruto's deep blues, and in hailed as much as he could before exhaling.

"Naruto. I love you." Sasuke said slowly.

"I love you, too, Sasuke, but that doesn't answer my question." Naruto insisted.

"When you start over, you start over. There's no half way, and all the information you've obtained up to that point, as far as you've gotten up to that second...is gone. And while you were off...being away, I was home. Laying in bed, thinking about it all. My whole life, and what I'd done with it. I'm twenty five, and I've already lived the lifetime of four or five _different_ people. And all the things I did in each year was kill time. All I did was survive. Living was not an option, it was all about survival. And for the first time in my short life, for the first time in...forever...Sasuke Uchiha isn't surviving. Sasuke...I was living. And I was living with you. I was living _for_ you. So why did I tell you that story? Because there is no starting over. Whatever happened between you and Kiba that night, I'll never know for sure. But what I will know is the next day, you came back to me. And you're with me now. So do I want to start over? Not even a little bit. Lets just live."

"Okay Sasuke, lets live. You and me. Together."

**-The End-**

* * *

**So...yeah, that's the end. I'll prolly get around to writing an epiloge...not sure when I'll write a story again. Been addicted to Hetalia lately.**

**D:**

**Take care until then!**

**Sorry for any mis-spells or whatevers. I'm actually to lazy to re-read. First reveiwer finds anything let me know so I can fix it quickly :3  
**


	6. Oh Joe Author's Notes

**I've decided against writing an epilogue.**

**I gota few reviews from someone named 'Joe'**

**Hi Joe if your reading this :3**

**And I sorta skimed through the review guessing it was a flame, and I'm just gonna say thanks for whatever the fuck you saidd, and I'm going to just disappear for a while whilst I revamp my writing style.**

**I just wanted to go ahead and let the rest of you know, and this person as well, I'm NOT a great writer. I've come a long way, but I'm a work in progress. In fact, if I read through my story, I'm sure I'd hate it too. And while flames have always been accepted, and I did say yadda yadda about whatever help and such i dont really care anymore. Compulsive's just gonna go bye bye for a while.**

**She has a lot of thinking to do.**

**When I come back, perhaps I'll have a story worth reading again**

**-smiles-**

**take care.  
**


End file.
